1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the general field of gaming and, more particularly, is a game where a player wagers upon the outcome of a roll of three dice.
2. Background of the Invention
In prehistoric times, a witch doctor engaged in rituals that included throwing knucklebones of sheep upon the ground to read the future. Over many centuries, the knucklebones evolved into dice and the rituals evolved into dice games.
Chuck-a-Luck is an early type of dice game that preferably utilizes a wire cage wherein three captive dice are tossed. The cage is shaped like an hour glass with covered ends. The cage has a narrow waist connected to an encircling metal band. The band is rotatably connected to a shaft.
The dice are tossed by rotating the cage about the shaft. Thereafter, the dice are allowed to come to rest on an end of the cage. Alternatively, the dice can be tossed in a dice cup and cast upon a playing surface which is a feature of Chuck-a-Luck.
The playing surface carries an image of six squares that are aligned side by side. Within the six squares is lettering of the numbers one through six, respectively. Accordingly, each of the squares corresponds to the face of a die. Alternatively, the six squares includes a showing of the six sides of a die.
A player places a wager within any of the six squares. Thereafter, the three dice are tossed. When the cage comes to rest with a face-up side of one of the dice corresponding to a square where the wager is placed, the player wins a one to one payout. When two of the dice each have a face-up side that corresponds, the player wins a two to one payout. When the three dice each have a face-up side that corresponds, the player wins a three to one payout.
From the explanation given hereinbefore, Chuck-a-Luck is a simple game of a type played at a county fair where the player makes one type of wager. Moreover, Chuck-Luck is not a game where large payouts-are made to a winning player. Because the player makes only one type of wager and there are no large payouts, Chuck-a-Luck could not, for example, maintain the interest of players in a casino.